A L W A Y S
by Clarice M. Bean
Summary: Um amor pode substituir outro? Severus Snape e Chastity Storm estão a ponto de descobrir isso. Juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**A L W A Y S**

Por **Clarice M. Bean**

**Classificação: **+16

**Gênero: **Romance/Comédia/Drama

**Shippers: **Severus Snape _&_ Personagem Original | Lily Evans _& _James Potter

**Sinopse: **Um amor pode substituir outro? Severus Snape e Chastity Storm estão a ponto de descobrir isso. _Juntos_.

**Nota da Autora: **_At the end._

**P**rólog**o**

Estava nevando em Hogwarts e, para Chastity, aquela era uma das melhores épocas — talvez porque o frio lhe confortasse. Seus olhos estavam fixos no Lago Negro completamente congelado, e nos pequenos flocos que conseguiam atravessar os galhos da árvore onde estava encostada. Os cabelos, que mudavam de cor constantemente seguindo a linha seus sentimentos — porque como metamorfomaga muito jovem não sabia controlar o dom de nascença —, estavam completamente negros o que retratava um sentimento estar acima de outro e nome deste sentimento, em particular, era **solidão**. Não tinha irmãos e, claro, como toda boa grifinória tinha seus amigos, mas aparentemente todos estavam preocupados demais namorando. Não podia culpá-los. Frio dava ainda mais vontade de um corpo quente ao seu lado.

Chassie era tinha uma amizade forte com Lily Evans, outra grifinória super estudiosa. Era praticamente melhores amigas, mas desde que a mesma tinha aceitado namorar o retardado de James Potter, os dois não se largavam dos beijos. Ok, admitia mentalmente — e apenas mentalmente — que ele era mesmo um garoto bonito — não mais bonito (ou idiota) que Sirius Black —, mas namorar com alguém infantil como ele? Porque não Remo Lupin? De todos os marotos ele não era o mais bonito, é, mas era um dos mais inteligentes e havia coisa mais excitante do que isso? O quarto maroto, Pettigrew, não fazia muito os eu estilo. Garoto estranho...

O ponto que queria chegar era que — suspirou pesadamente — ano que vem seria seu último ano em Hogwarts e naqueles seis anos não havia encontrado O Cara. Óbvio que já havia ficado de amassos com alguns _cachorro_s por aí — Sirius que o diga —, mas ele havia deixado claro que era algo que não ia passar de um noite — aliás, dia. Foi numa excursão para Hogsmead. _Fare enough_, ela não queria pegar pulgas. Cruzou os braços ao pensar em tudo aquilo e, então, concluiu que talvez sua personalidade fosse o problema. É! Chastity era um tanto... Prepotente e, em oitenta por cento de seu tempo os cabelos tomavam um tom avermelhado que significava não muito mais do que raiva.

Também não era lá muito paciente com as brincadeiras estúpidas que os Marotos lhe aprontavam de vez enquanto e, muitas vezes, teve de controlar-se pra não dizer a Lily o que realmente achava de James. O fato era que, sabia ser doce e agradável, mas tudo tinha seus momentos. Talvez o que precisasse era um garoto que não tivesse medo daquele seu jeito de ser porque, Sirius podia fingir que não tinha medo de nada, mas ela sabia muito bem como era um cachorro com o rabo entre as pernas. Ou com pulga atrás da orelha. E, Merlin, como gostava daqueles ditados que envolviam cachorros. Riu-se. Black não era muito fã. Porque será?

E se namorasse um Sonserino? Como grifinória e respeitosa não gostava de julgar as pessoas por suas casas, mas era de natureza achá-los insuportáveis. Eles só pensavam neles mesmos e parecia ser impossível mudar isso de suas mentes. Sem falar que só pensavam em maldades — o que não era ao todo ruim —, mas algo lhe dizia que no futuro eles poderiam não virar pessoas tão boas. Lucius Malfoy lhe dava arrepios. E, confie em mim, não eram bons arrepios quando como Remo Lupin fazia algum comentário inteligente na sala. Ele é _tão_ inteligente.

Parecia presa aos pensamentos de possíveis garotos para namorar antes que ficasse, oficialmente, para titia quando ouviu um chamado atrás de si.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Voz grossa e tom de quem parecia necessitar saber a respostas, isso sem falar, na superioridade. Não era James ou Sirius porque eles já teriam jogado uma bola de neve contra as costas dela. Os cabelos foram perdendo o tom negro, passando para algo um pouco mais claro, próximo do cinza. Era curiosidade; sem querer demonstrar isso — afinal, não eram todos que sabiam que cabelos num tom cinza significavam curiosidade — virou-se lentamente. Roupas negras com tons verdes. Cabelos negros até os ombros. Bufou, revirando os olhos.

— Não é do seu interesse.

Rebateu, cheia de grossura e voltando a olhar o lago, como se ali houvesse algo muito mais interessante. Qualquer coisa era mais interessante que ser questionada ou receber ordens, pode apostar.

— Na verdade, Storm, é de interesse dos monitores saber o que os imbecis alunos da grifinória estão fazendo fora da sala principal quando nós vamos jantar.

— Olhe, fale comigo quando resolver lavar o cabelo, ok?

O que significava _nunca _— ela esperava. Continuou parada então ouviu os passos dele do chão de pedra passarem para a neve. Fala sério, não fazia nem três dias que ele havia sido selecionado para ser o novo monitor porque o outro garoto da sonserina teve algum tipo de problema — aposto que mereceu — e Snape já achava que podia andar por ali dando ordens para tudo e todos. Sentiu ele segurar em seu braço e o encarou, cerrando os olhos.

— Eu te fiz uma pergunta.

— Ah, jura? E o que você quer? Um prêmio? Me solta.

Puxou o braço para si numa tentativa de fazê-lo soltá-la, mas aquilo só fez com que Severus segurasse seu outro braço. Os cabelos da metamorfomaga estavam em transição de cor novamente, estavam subindo do cinza para o negro e do negro foram surgindo algumas mexas vermelhas. Era raiva. — Me. Solta. Seu. Ogro! — disse entre os dentes e então colocou a mão sobre o peito de Snape, na tentativa de empurrá-lo e foi quando sentiu aquele peitoral bem trabalhado dele, porque o casaco, que naquele frio deveria estar fechado não estava, então suas mãos foram diretamente no tecido fino da camiseta branca. Ok, não estava esperando aquilo.

Engoliu em seco, descendo os olhos até o mesmo e ficou com os lábios levemente abertos como se pretendesse dizer algo, mas tivesse perdido a fala. Severus Snape era gostoso?

**C O N T I N U A **

**Nota **_(tão esperada!)_ **da Autora: **Oi, amores! Clarice Bean de volta postando A L W A Y S pela segunda vez na mesma semana. Pois é, eu também não entendi porque o FanFiction não deixou o post anterior que eu tinha feito — e eu até tinha ganhado uma review SUPER fofa! Mas tudo bem. O que eu havia dito por aqui, basicamente, é que esta é minha primeira fic com Severus como protagonista e uma personagem original. Pretendia até fazer apenas comédia romântica, sem muito drama, mas cá entre nós... É impossível fazer o Snape parar de gostar da Lily — aprender a parar, aliás — sem um drama gostoso, certo? Haha Eu espero que vocês gostem que o FanFiction não apague a história! Boa sorte pra mim e Boa leitura pra você! Besos da,

CLARICE, xx


	2. Chapter 2

**C**apítulo Primeir**o**

**Nota da Autora: **_At the end_.

Ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos sentindo-se uma completa idiota e então ele ficou lhe encarando, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas como se estivesse se perguntando qual era o problema daquela garota. Tirou as mãos dele e encolheu as mesmas, deixando-as próximas de si. Subiu o olhar do peito para o pescoço, do pescoço para o queixo, do queixo para lábios e... — que nariz enorme! — Finalmente chegou aos olhos. Eram muito parecidos com os seus; negros e com um brilho que ela jurava conhecer em algum lugar.

— Você é louca?

A voz dele lhe fez acordar o transe e, engolindo em seco, pensou em algum tipo de grosseira pra dizer a ele.

— Eu iria pra sala principal se você me soltasse e me deixasse ir, Snape. Der.

Serevus ainda a encarou por alguns instantes e seus olhos estavam fixos nos cabelos dela, que começaram a ficar vermelhos. Lembrou-se de Evans, claro. Lembrou-se de como a pele dela combinava perfeitamente com os cabelos incrivelmente ruivos ou como os olhos dela tinham um brilho que nenhum outro podia ter e, infelizmente, lembrou dos lábios dela. Aqueles que ele jamais ia poder tocar porque tinham outro dono. James _otário_ Potter. A raiva lhe consumiu mais uma vez e ele simplesmente empurrou Chastity soltando-a.

— A próxima vez que eu te pegar andando por aí em horários inapropriados, ganhar a maior detenção da sua vida.

— Você e que exército vai conseguir me pegar, Snape?

— Se Sirius Black conseguiu fazer isso sozinho, então imagino que qualquer outro consiga.

Ele sorriu. Mas calma, não era um daqueles sorrisos que se vê em filmes trouxas, quando o bonzinho provoca a mocinha e dá aquele sorriso que a faz arrepiar os pêlos rasos da nuca. Ah, não. Era o sorriso que um trasgo podia dar pra outro, se quer mesmo saber. Era algo maligno e que a fez retrucar fazendo uma cara de nojo e, rapidamente, sair dali fazendo o caminho para dentro do castelo.

Ele não podia perceber que ela havia ficado completamente arrepiada com aquilo. Argh. Sentiu-se enojada consigo mesma.

Já Snape, que ficara sozinha embaixo da árvore sob a neve, segurou a gola do sobretudo preto que utilizava e a cheirou. Tinha um cheiro doce de garota, algo que lhe apurou os sentidos e o deixou perturbado. Ótimo, agora teria de lavar aquilo com _cândida_. Revirou os olhos entrando no castelo também.

Ficou intrigada pra saber por que tinha tanto que estar no jantar essa noite. Ou o idiota do Snape só queria mesmo lhe encher com aquele de cinco dias sem lavar, o nariz que grita "plástica, por favor!" e aquele peitoral tão bem trabalhado. Aliás, de onde veio aquilo? Ele não malha. Aliás, Severus Snape não faz nada. Quer dizer, nunca tinha parado pra ficar pensando ou se preocupando com ele. Assim que entrou no local, algumas pessoas viraram pra ficar a garota que estava com os cabelos de Lily e, esta, levantou fazendo sinal com a mão para que viesse se sentar.

— Cabelos vermelhos, Chassie? Hm... É amor, não é? Com quem estava de namorico? Eu apostaria em Almofadinhas se ele não estivesse aqui com a gente agora.

— Cala boca, Potter...

— Não liga pra eles, Chass.

— Apesar de que Pontas está certo... Bem que nós podíamos sair desse jantar e... Fazer um... **Nhéco-nhéco**.

— Nhéco-nhéco? Sério? Quantos anos você tem? Cinco?

— Você me adora.

— Demais. — rebateu, carregada de sarcasmo enquanto Lily tentava acalmá-la. — Mas porque estamos todos aqui?

O que Chastity realmente queria dizer era, porque estava **obrigada** a ficar ali sendo que talvez não estivesse afim de jantar por motivos distintos como... Sirius ser um completo babaca lhe lançando beijos do outro lado da mesa. Rodou os olhos, olhando para Evans esperando que a amiga tivesse uma resposta descente.

— Dumbledore vai falar sobre...

— O A**mix**toso de amanhã! Yes! — os garotos bateram uma mão na outra, depois socaram, depois lamberam a mão e... Eca. Como eles podiam ter esses toques?

— Escute, Pontas, se parecer que eu estou te ignorando, deve ser porque eu... **Estou de ignorando, ok**? Lily, por favor, me explique. Pelos Jeans de Merlin, como pode namorar esse imbecil de escala maior?

— É um jogo amistoso de garotas contra garotos misturando as casas. Dumbledore gostou da idéia porque é uma forma de fazermos amigos.

— Lily, gatinha, na verdade é a**mix**toso. Entende? Mix. Porque... Porque mesmo?

— Porque vamos misturar meninos e meninas. — completou Remo e Almofadinhas quis fazer o Toque dos Marotos com ele, mas o nerd se confundiu todinho e as garotas acharam fofo.

— Quer dizer que você resolveu se misturar com eles, Remo? Eu não esperava isso de você...

— Está dizendo isso só porque ele não passou para o seu lado da força!

— Tudo bem, Pontas, garanto que consigo fazer Lily passar.

Ele a encarou cerrando os olhos e Chassie fez a mesma coisa.

— Isso é um desafio?

— Porque? Está sentindo que precisa **perder** um desafio essa semana?

— Não sabe no que estaria se metendo, Chassie.

— Essa é a parte que eu fico com medo? Me avise, pra eu poder fingir bem.

Os outros riram porque James e a metamorfomaga sempre tinham esses ataques de rebater a pergunta um para o outro e quase rosnarem. Os cabelos de Chass estavam um tom acima do de Lily o que significava que Potter tinha conseguido irritá-la e, tecnicamente, o ponto era dele. Acalmou-se quando ouviu a voz de Dumbledore dizendo que tinha um comunicado a fazer e tomou um gole do suco de abóbora.

— Informamos que a criação do Amistoso...

— _A__**mix**__oso!_ — ouviram alguém gritar da mesa da grifinória. Lily e os marotos sabiam bem quem tinha sido, mas Chass apenas fingiu que não o conhecia enquanto outros riam. Dumbledore deu um leve sorriso e com aquela sua voz rouca e quase falha, mas que dominava o local graças ao silêncio, deu continuidade.

— ...de Quadribol formulada por alguns alunos da Grifinória foi aceita e será colocado em prática amanhã, se a neve der um descanso. Gostaríamos de lembra-los que como as casas estarão misturas não haverá contagem de pontos, portanto, é apenas por lazer. Já foi pedido que garotos e garotas criassem seus grupos e o enviassem em pergaminho para a treinadora de Quadribol e, agora com o papel em mãos, vou citar todos os times e grupos.

A garota apenas apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos, enquanto os cotovelos estavam apoiados à mesa. Era por causa disso que não podia ter faltado àquele jantar? Quem é que liga pra esse tipo de coisa esportiva, afinal?

— ...Hannah Summers...

Aplausos e mais aplausos. Claro que todos aqueles manés esportivos estavam achando tudo aquilo o máximo e, sem pensar duas vezes, ela iria assistir ao tal amistoso, afinal seus amigos iam jogar, mas era mais porque teria muito massacre. Imagina. Garotas furiosas com os garotos por eles serem constantes idiotas agora teriam sua chance de vingança sem que pudessem provar que era mesmo vingança. Perfeito.

— ...Lily Evans...

Aplausos. Lily ia jogar quadribol? Chastity até levantou a cabeça olhando pra amiga que olhava para James e Sirius com o cenho franzido — não parecia contente com a notícia. Remo mexia apenas os lábios tentando alertá-la que ele havia tentado convence-los a não colocar seu nome ali, mas ela parecia louca pra arrancar a cabeça de cada um. Principalmente de Almofadinhas e aquilo lhe fez rir. Mas não por muito tempo.

— ...Chastity Storm...

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

As palmas pra ela fizeram seu cabelo ficar roxo — era a vergonha —, mas assim que viu a cara de Potter e Black, rindo e cochichando, denunciando completamente que aquilo era um plano daqueles dois idiotas os cabelos foram logo misturando roxo com vermelho dando uma cor meio esquisita. Ela nem sabia sentar numa vassoura direito! Ok, isso soara um pouco pervertido, mas era a mais pura verdade. Isso sem falar que, quando conseguia voar, ficava morrendo de medo de cair. E os balaços?

Conhecia pessoas que já haviam morrido **na** **arquibancada** por terem recebido balaços na cara — não conhecia, não — ou o rosto deformado! — exagerada. Tomou um gole generoso do suco de abóbora e desejou que aquilo fosse whisky, mas espere. Não havia acabado. Dumbledore citou ainda o nome de algumas sonserinas e então anunciou o nome daquele grupo.

— são as...Wild Cats.

POTTER, SEU FILHO DA P! Se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos, talvez nunca mais conversassem outra vez porque nem a mãe dele ia sair ilesa disso. Houve risos, mas a maioria estava se divertindo com aquilo. Chastity jogou os longos cabelos na frente do rosto balançando o mesmo em negação como se não aprovasse nada daquilo e foi quando notou quem chegava agora na Sala Principal. Ninguém deu bola e ninguém parecia vê-lo, mas ela o notou. Severus Snape. Ele guardava a varinha no sobretudo preto e seguia para a mesa da sonserina onde Lucius e Narcisa lhe guardaram o lugar. Não soube exatamente porque, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos daquela figura peculiar que ele era. Como alguém podia acha-lo bonito?

Ok, isso já era um comentário maldoso, mas é que... Ele tinha outras qualidades, não tinha? Talvez fosse... Sei lá! Não conhecia direito. Balançou a cabeça em negação quando ouviu o nome dele ser dito por Dumbledore na escolha do time masculino. Uau, ele era jogador de Quadribol?

Ficou o fitando como muitos fizeram enquanto batiam palmas e notou as expressões rudes e os tapas que ele dera em Malfoy — este loiro aguado que ria. Ah, coitado. Tinha sido colocado na lista sem querer jogar. Bom, _life's a bitch_, não é mesmo?

Quando aquele comunicado ridículo acabou, ela foi uma das primeiras a levantar-se da mesa e ir em direção à Sala Comunal. Estava cansada e queria mesmo era tomar um banho bem quente antes de ir dormir.

— Boa noite, Lily. Boa noite, otários e Remo. — coitado de Pettigrew. Não fazia muito e já era considerado um otário.

— Boa noite, Wild Cat. **RWAR**! — fez Sirius, fingindo ronronar, só pra enchê-la.

— Sabe que cachorros e gatos não se dão bem, né?

— Então deixa ele te dar uma mordidinha, **NHAC**!

— James! — censurou Lily.

— Eu não quero pegar raiva. Boa noite.

Levantou-se logo e seguiu diretamente ao banho quente. Ufa. Era o que precisava depois daquele sábado terrível; aproveitou bastante do seu corpo branquinho no banho, porque sabia muito bem que depois do Jogo Amistoso — que de amistoso não haveria nada — de amanhã, estaria cheia de hematomas. Isso se sobrevivesse, claro. Foi pra cama rapidamente.

**S****C****S****C****S****C**

Acordou num susto que levou em um sonho — ou pesadelo — que teve, e não era o primeiro naquela semana, mas o fato era que nunca conseguia lembrar o que exatamente acontecia, só sabia que não podia ser algo bom porque sua cabeça sempre estava doendo, parecia cansada ao acordar — como se não tivesse sido uma boa noite — e os cabelos também denunciavam um possível pesadelo. Estavam loiros. Foi até o banheiro passar uma água no rosto e encarou-se por um instante. Aquela cor não combina nenhum pouco com sua pele branquíssima ou com seus olhos escuríssimos.

Tentou pensar em qualquer outro sentimento que os mudasse de cor, mas sabia que só o faziam naturalmente. Grande merda, pensou.

Foi até a mesinha ao lado de sua cama e pegou um elástico, prendendo o cabelo num coque mal feito que deixasse a franja caindo sobre seus olhos. Estava usando uma camisola branca com um desenho de um personagem trouxa bem no meio — Bob Esponja — portanto pegou o sobretudo preto de Lily e o colocou depois descendo rapidamente, mas como um gato que não faz nenhum barulho, as escadas dos dormitórios, chegando à Sala Comunal. Havia um delinqüente que dormia ali, mas ela nem deu bola. Saiu dali e, uma vez no corredor, sentiu a brisa fria entrar por uma das enormes janelas, arrepiando-se por inteira. Foi até uma dessas, sentando no parapeito.

A noite devia ter sido ainda mais fria que o dia anterior porque tudo estava ainda mais coberto de neve e a sensação que dava era que se pisasse o pé ia afundar uns 15 centímetros. Acabou sorrindo, sozinha ali. Neve era algo tão gostoso. Tão frio... Tão...

— Storm.

PUTA QUE O PARIU! O susto lhe fora tão grande que acabou desequilibrando-se daquela porcaria de parapeito e, a única saída que lhe veio em mente, foi segurar no vulto branco que atrapalhara, completamente, sua reflexão matinal. O puxou com força para si como se a intenção na verdade fosse usar o peso dela para segurar-se e não cair, mas acabou pegando-o de surpresa o que a fez puxá-lo para cima de si, fazendo os dois irem em direção à neve. Durante a queda, o corpo do garoto foi projetado na frente do seu, portando Chastity caiu por cima dele, barriga com barriga.

**AUTCH.**

— VOCÊ É LOUCA?

Nem prestou atenção no que ele disse por que seu lado mais _humano_ entrou em ação e ela ficou preocupada. Saiu de cima dele, mas continuou ajoelhada ao seu lado com as mãos procurando onde tocá-lo para amenizar a dor, mas não é como se soubesse ao menos onde doía. Foi só ali que notou quem era. Snape. Bom, se quer saber, ele mereceu — pensou, maldosa. Ele tossiu algumas vezes, já que a queda devia ter comprimido seus pulmões e a preocupação veio a tona. Passou a mão pelo rosto dele.

— Snape? Inútil, você está bem? — sinceramente? Ele parecia um tanto zonzo. — Oh, Merlin. Onde está doendo? Aqui?

Cometeu o perfeito erro de colocar a mão sobre o peito dele. Mas pareceu até um gesto meio involuntário porque de onde havia tirado a idéia que o peito dele — parte do corpo que nem se quer havia tocado no chão — estava doendo? Tente a cabeça, sua imbecil — ouviu uma voz em sua mente criticá-la e revirou os olhos achando-se uma idiota. Ele continuou sem dizer nada, com os cabelos negros caindo sobre sua face. A grossa camada de neve havia amortecido a queda deles, graças a Merlin! Ele se sentou.

— 100 pontos da Grifinória!

— 100 pontos o que? Serão tirados? Ora, mas por quê?

— Você me empurrou da janela, se é que ainda não percebeu!

— Eu não te empurrei, ok? Você caiu.

— Eu caí? Eu caí, ou está dizendo que FUI PUXADO PRA CAIR COM VOCÊ?

— Bom, ao menos agora você não está me acusando de tê-lo jogado pela janela!

— Não sei por que, afinal é a mais pura verdade!

— Não acha que, se esse fosse o plano, eu **não** teria me jogado com você?

— Storm?

— Que é?

— Está apertando minha barriga.

Ela olhou para a mão que antes estava sobre o peito dele, e agora tinha descido para a barriga onde fazia uma leve pressão. Tirou-a rapidamente dali, ficando com as faces levemente avermelhadas e os cabelos mudando de cor do roxo para o vermelho. Estava irritada, envergonhada, e com razão. Continuou de joelhos, mas com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do sobretudo preto enquanto Snape retirava a neve de seus cabelos e ombros — largos, por sinal. Ele tinha um corpo interessante, vai... CONTROLE-SE!

Ele, por sua vez, via a situação de toda outra forma, é claro. Chastity Storm era amiga daqueles imbecis dos Marotos, então é claro que devia ter seus planos para tirar Severus do sério, assim como Pontas e Almofadinhas sempre davam um jeito. Isso sem falar que, não era porque a garota era uma grifinória, que não tinha segundas intenções. Alunos daquela casa podiam ser tão pestinhas quanto sonserinos. Os marotos, tirando aqueles vegetais de Remo Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, eram a prova disso.

Terminou de tirar a neve de sua camisa branca, completamente úmida uma hora dessas, e então parou por uma segundo admirando a garota a sua frente. Seus cabelos estavam vermelhos e aquilo só lhe lembrava duas coisas, sendo que uma, ele amava. Fogo e Lily Evans. Talvez as duas significassem a mesma coisa, vai entender. Notou uma mexa dos cabelos dela caírem sobre os olhos e, num gesto sem pensar, colocou a mesma atrás de sua orelha.

— Obrigada.

Foi o que ouviu da garota, que não se permitia encará-lo nos olhos e ele perguntou-se por que enquanto um vento gélido passou por eles e, apesar dela estar muito mais agasalhada, foi o corpo pequeno dela que estremeceu. O sonserino permaneceu completamente estático sentindo o cheiro doce, mas completamente diferente daquele de quando Chassie ficou debatendo-se em seus braços na tarde do dia anterior. Conhecia bem aquele aroma, se quer mesmo saber.

— Esse casaco não é seu.

Não soube exatamente porque, mas não conseguiu dizer outra coisa. Ok, ele sabia por que, só não queria admitir que depois de todos esses anos, Lily ainda mexia com ele. Talvez por aquela garota ter feições parecidíssimas com a de sua amada (ou **ex** amada, como queria acreditar), sentia que podia estar com ela. Chassie encarou a roupa que usava e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Devia devolver isso pra ela.

— Eu não faço idéia do que está falando.

— O casaco. De Evans... Devolva pra ela.

— Ou você vai me tirar mais 100 pontos?

Ela sorriu de um jeito gracioso porque contava uma piadinha, mas ele permaneceu com as mesmas expressões sérias de todos os outros dias e aquele olhar impenetrável.

— É uma piada, Severus. Tem permissão pra rir agora.

Chass revirou os olhos levantando daquela neve que havia deixado suas pernas quase que dormentes e então estendendo a mão pra ele. De que adianta explicar àquele garoto que era uma piada? Estava começando a crer que ele nem sabia o que aquilo significava, isso sim. Snape segurou sua mão e utilizaram um o peso do outro para ajudá-lo a levantar, quando ele conseguiu, seus corpos se chocaram.

— D-Desculpe... — murmurou, com uma voz fraca enquanto tentava não encarar os olhos dele, ou o peitoral dele, ou o pescoço dele, ou os lábios dele... Merlin! Ia olhar pra onde? — Te vejo no jogo?

— Acho que sim.

Deixou a franja cair sobre o rosto e deu as costas pra ele, sem olhar pra trás depois, seguindo em direção à Sala Comunal. Severus ainda ficou parado ali alguns instantes repassando tudo que havia acontecido e esquecendo completamente porque havia ido falar com ela na janela minutos antes. Olhou sua camisa toda molhada e, resmungando alguma coisa baixinho, fez o caminho para seu dormitório secar-se. Foi, mas continuou com a imagem daqueles cabelos lindamente ruivos esvoaçando em sua mente. Só que a cada vez que olhava para o rosto da garota, via Lily. Balançou a cabeça em negação, tentando espantar o pensamento.

Chassie, por sua vez, teve dificuldades em não pensar naquele peitoral bem trabalhado. Nem Sirius tinha aquilo! E olha que o cachorrão era desejado mesmo assim. Talvez porque o rosto dele ganhasse de dez à zero de Snape. Ok, não era dez à zero, era mais... Dez à... Sete. É. Sete. Sorriu com o pensamento, apesar de odiá-lo, estava dando uma noite para os músculos de um sonserino que, aparentemente detestava. E para melhora sua manhã, os Marotos já estavam saindo da Sala Comunal.

— Oi, princesa...

— Não enche, Sirius.

— Hm, cuidado, Chassie, ele gosta das que mordem. **RWAR!**

Simplesmente revirou os olhos indo para o dormitório arrumar-se. Lily estava acordando e parecia procurar seu sobretudo preto.

— Aqui está, desculpe.

Tirou uma espécie de malão debaixo da cama e procurou por algo pra vestir para o treino de quadribol. Estava pensando em encher o sutiã de algodão pra amortecer os seios se caísse de uma altura muito alta — bobagem. Ao menos seu quadril enorme amorteceria esse tipo de queda; Lily sentou na cama da garota, olhando-a revirar as roupas.

— Que sorrisinho é esse, Srta. Storm?

A encarou o mais séria que podia arqueando uma das sobrancelhas como se perguntasse à ruiva do que se tratava. Graças a Merlin seus cabelos estavam negros, o que denunciava nenhum sentimento sobressaltando os outros, mas ainda assim, conhecia muito bem Evans. Ela via coisas que as outras pessoas nem sempre notavam, então era certeza que havia algo de diferente em si. Imaginou o que seria para alterar rapidamente ao normal.

— Eu nunca estou sorrindo, Lily.

— Não estou falando de seus lábios. Estou falando de seus olhos.

— Meus olhos estão sorrindo? Chega de poesia pra você...

— Estão brilhando. Você viu algo que gostou, não é?

Engoliu em seco pegando uma roupa íntima descente para o jogo de quadribol e algo para usar por cima além do casaco. Deu as costas para a namorada de James e seguiu ao banheiro.

— Vi. Neve.

Fechou a porta antes que ela visse seus cabelos alterando-se para um preto próximo do roxo e irritou-se com aquilo. Pelo amor! Era só um abdômen bem trabalhado, o que havia de mal nisso? Vestiu-se e finalmente saiu dali, seguindo com a amiga para um bom café-da-manhã — ordem dos Marotos que (não parecia, mas) se preocupavam com as garotas — antes do jogo. Ficou prestando atenção nas dicas de James, apesar de que não serviriam de nada uma vez que prática e teoria são coisas completamente distintas.

A maioria do pessoal nem quis comer direito, já estavam com suas bandeirinhas feitas de última hora com os nomes de seus respectivos times amadores e, sem querer — porque não estava nenhum pouco interessada —, viu o nome do time de Severus Snape: Killers Time. Que sonserinos otários. Não podia falar muito, afinal o seu Wild Cats não era lá muito autêntico. No seu time não era diferente dos demais, havia garotas de todas as casas e, mesmo que fosse a favor de amizade entre todos, sabia que aquilo jamais daria certo.

— Vamos desistir, Lily. Ainda há tempo! — a ruiva riu, enquanto pintava o rosto da metamorfomaga que tinha os cabelos azuis. Era medo.

— Está só nervosa porque vai subir numa vassoura. Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

Recebeu dois traços negros sob os olhos, como o pessoal do exército e uma vez no campo de quadribol sentiu as pernas até enfraquecerem. As arquibancadas estavam lotadas e todos gritavam feito animais selvagens enquanto balançavam seus cartazes mágicos com os nomes ridículos dos times que torciam. O interessante naquele momento era que, havia alguns sonserinos que torciam por times onde havia grifinórios e até lufanos torcendo pra corvinais. Talvez os Marotos tivessem acertado dessa vez! Talvez agora todos fossem amigos...

**PFFF!** Um balanço passou voando alguns centímetros de sua cabeça e ela ficou simplesmente congelada, sentindo que alguns fios de seus cabelos rebeldes deviam estar completamente desalinhados. Lily passou perto de si já preparando-se para subir na vassoura e Chassie aproveitou para segurar em seu braço mais uma única vez. Talvez agora ela mudasse de idéia sobre irem embora dali, mas aquela era Lily Evans. Podia não saber fazer algo, mas era orgulhosa demais para dizer que ia desistir. Sinceramente, ali, com parte dos seus membros externos — e quem sabe internos — em jogo, Chastity não estava nem aí para a porcaria de seu orgulho. Queria mesmo é que se f-

**PFFF!** Um segundo balanço. Ok, agora eles estavam fazendo de propósito. Iam jogar contra um time de garotos que, para sua sorte — isso é ironia, meus caros — tinha Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa, Zambini e, olhe só, Severus Snape. Estava tão atordoada coma idéia de voar que tentou não se lembrar dos abdominais perfeitos dele. Segurou com força no cabo da vassoura e deu um impulso com os pés, começando a flutuar.

— Puta. Que. O. Pariu. — fechou os olhos. — Ok, calma. É só se equilibrar e- AAH!

Havia colocou um pouco mais de peso de um lado do que do outro e quase tomava um rola para o chão. Engoliu em seco. Abrir os olhos talvez fosse uma boa idéia; é. O fez. Estava há poucos metros no chão, podia até contar grãos de areia dali, não era muito alto.

— Vamos, Chassie! Venha! — chamou a ruiva, lá em cima.

Severus Snape, por outro lado, não era exatamente um jogador exemplar de Quadribol, mas como todo bom bruxo macho, sabia montar numa vassoura sem fazer aquilo parecer algo completamente gay. Viver nas alturas também não era exatamente seu hobby. Estava já próximo dos três gols e com os braços cruzados como se simplesmente esperasse um balaço. Lucius, claro, estava eufórico, afinal treinava quadribol então tudo que parecia ter em mente era acabar com aquelas garotas.

— Concentração! Concentração! Olhos no balaço, ok? ... — ele dava ordens e Severus nem o encarava, mas parecia prestar atenção porque confirmava com a cabeça até seus olhos cruzarem com o de Lily que passava voando por ali. Parecia uma borboleta sobre uma vassoura — _pessoas apaixonadas eram tão sem nexo_ — e aquilo lhe fez perder a concentração e, adivinhe só, Lucius percebeu. — Ei, Severus!

Olhou na direção que ele olhava e tudo que via era uma grifinória baixinha e com pouca carne sobre os olhos e estava dando voltas pela arena começando a deixá-lo enjoado.

— Eu disse _olhos no balaço_! Ela parece um balaço pra você, Snape?

— Um balaço ruivo.

— Isso deveria ser uma piada? Snape, você não conta piadas. Aliás, ISSO É HORA DE PIADAS? VOCÊ POR ACASO ENLOUQ-

Foi completamente interrompido por um balaço rebatido por, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Chastity Storm. Ela encarou os dois garotos com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e, James e Sirius na arquibancada fizeram o maior _bafafá_ achando aquilo o máximo.

— GO, CHASTITY!

— EU JÁ PEGUEI ELA.

— EU TAMBÉM!

— Você também?

— Ah, foi... Só uma vez. GO CHASTI-

— Como assim, Pontas? E quando você ia me contar?

— Qualé, porque você liga pra isso?

— Eu queria alguém pra comentar sobre aquele bumbum redondinho!

— Não comente com Lily, mas... Realmente, aquela garota é um arraso. — fizeram aquele toque patético dos dois e, deram graças a Merlin que Chassie ou Lily não haviam escutado nada daquilo, ou estariam perdidos.

Lucius pareceu furioso com o que havia acontecido.

— Você não é rebatedora, Storm! — ele gritou.

— Deixe ela fazer o que quer, Lucius... — sussurrou Severus.

— O que...? Mas o que está acontecendo com você?

— Eu não disse nada. Eu só-

Outro balaço. _DAMN!_ Estava ficando boa naquilo!

— Será que as duas garotinhas podem parar de namorar e participar do jogo?

Nossa. Ela estava pegando fogo agora, não é mesmo? Lily pegou o bastão de sua mão e disse pra ela. — Eu cuido disso, você vai atrás do pomo.

— Eu sou praticamente cega de um olho, Evans, como você espera que eu peg-

Lá estava ele, voando bem na sua frente, todo brilhoso e cheio de graça indo de um lado para o outro muito rapidamente. Chassie sorriu.

— Ele vai até você. Fique atenta aos balaços!

Um apito e o jogo começou oficialmente. Todos voavam apressados de um lado para o outro, fugindo de balaços, mas duas pessoas estavam focadas no pomo-de-ouro. Ela e Snape. Por alguns minutos era só ela quem parecia ver a criatura de ouro, mas logo percebeu que alguém voava bem atrás de si e, digamos assim, era bem melhor do que ela na vassoura. Não era sua culpa e aquele pedaço de pau podre não tinha um dispositivo de acelerar! Não demorou muito para que o seboso ficasse bem ao lado, ambos com a mão esticada.

— Desista, você nem consegue ficar na vassoura direto!

— Vai com esse seu papo furado pra cima de outra, Snape!

— Só estou falando a verdade, Storm!

Desviaram de uma coluna que, por pouco, iam ambos bater e então voltaram a ficar lado a lado, dessa vez ela do lado direito e ele do esquerdo, às vezes alterando graças a obstáculos.

— Que tal uma aposta?

Ela o encarou pro alguns segundos e, sério, foram pouquíssimos segundos senão ia bater de cara na arquibancada, mas conseguiu vê-lo quase que em câmera lenta. Os cabelos negros — que ele não lavava nunca, pelo jeito — estavam sendo esvoaçados para trás e os flocos que neve que caiam até ficavam presos em alguns fios, mas devido à velocidade dos dois e ao vento forte, não duravam muito tempo.

— Se eu pegar o pomo...?

— Eu faço todas as suas Poções.

Não era uma má idéia, na verdade, era quase que uma idéia maravilhosa visto que andava indo muito mal naquela matéria e se não quisesse uma boa DP**¹**, ela melhor dar um jeito naquilo. Concordou com a cabeça, ainda mais concentrada para pegar o pomo porque era isso que precisava no momento.

— E se você pegar o pomo?

— Eu quero escolher depois.

— Não existe isso em apostas, Snape!

— Em apostas sonserinas, existe.

— _NEWS FLASH_ pra você: EU NÃO SOU SONSERINA.

— Dá pra notar, uma sonserina ia conseguir pegar o pomo.

Que raiva que tinha daquele seboso. Como e porque ele tinha que ser tão provocativo? Revirou os olhos demonstrando o quão estava irritada com aquilo e, por mais que estivesse a fim de dizer não àquela aposta ridícula — porque ele podia escolher o prêmio depois e ela não? —, porém o orgulho falou dez mil vezes mais alto.

— Feito.

— Feito.

O pomo estava fazendo vários ziguezagues em volta dos aros por onde os outros jogadores deviam fazer gols e Storm teve dificuldades naquela parte, ficando um pouco para trás. Foi quando notou o rosto de Severus, em um momento que olhou para trás para ver se ainda estava sendo seguido. Ele estava sorrindo. Mesmo assim, não era exatamente um sorriso parecido com o de pessoas normais — é, ele não era normal —, era algo mais... Maldoso. Distraiu-se com aquilo e não viu o balaço que veio em sua direção, acertando sua o lado esquerdo de seu corpo, na altura das costelas.

No segundo seguinte o corpo foi projetado na direção que o balaço fora jogado, batendo então as costas nas hastes de madeira que seguravam as arquibancadas indo em direção ao chão e ficando, então, desacordada.

**C O N T I N U A**

**Nota da Autora: **O primeiro capítulo de A L W A Y S, tchanrã! Eu espero, de coração, que vocês gostem da fanfic. Eu notei, pelo número de reviews, que ela não está fazendo tanto sucesso quanto E M S E U L U G A R, que já tem 28 reviews em seu quinto capítulo, mas! Não custa nada postar o primeiro capítulo e ver se alguém curte, não é mesmo? Chastity, como já notou, é personagem original, mas tem uma personalidade muito parecida com a de algumas pessoas por aí. É uma grifinória com atitudes meio que sonserinas, sabe? É uma garota diferente, mas fofa. Espero que vocês gostem dela no decorrer da fanfic, se houver decorrer! Haha Eu agradeço, plenamente, às pessoas que colocam a fanfic em Story Alert, mas só isso não é suficiente, amores. É preciso deixar review porque assim, nós escritoras, percebemos se a fanfic está sendo bem aceita ou não e, como não recebemos nada por isso, fazemos por diversão, um incentivo é sempre bom. Obrigada aos que deixaram review, se tinha conta no já deve ter recebido reply e... GO TEAM SEVERUS/CHASTITY! Yay! Beijos da

CLARICE, xx


End file.
